Plantilla:Infodox personaje
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Personal Information - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Occupation: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Aliases: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Affiliations: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Friends: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Enemies: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Love Interests: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Interests: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Goal: - valign=top } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Family - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Fairy Godparents: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Fairy Godchildren: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Fairy Godsiblings: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Parents: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Grandparents: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Spouse(s): - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Children: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Grandchildren: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Siblings: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Pets: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Others: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Production Information - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 First Appearance: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Last Appearance: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Voiced by: - } - valign=top }} }} |} |} Information Code How to use :nombre: The full name of the character. :Color: Creates a special background color for the template header. See Template:Changechar for more info. :Image: A screenshot of the character. :Caption: A caption that appears under the screenshot. Useful if there are more than one person in the image. (example: This is a picture of Timmy (left) and Cosmo (right)) :alias: Any alternate names/identities this character goes by. :sexo:'masculino/femenino/neutral/desconocido :'especie: Species of the character. Humano/huevo/monstruo/animal/robot/estrella de cinen :años: The character's age. Note that The Fairly OddParents is a floating time line, meaning nothing changes no matter what happens in the show. Example: Timmy has had at least two birthdays, but is still ten. :dia de nacido: The day of the character's birthday. :Affiliacions: Who do the work for, what familia/organizacion are they a part of, and/or what other characters they are usually seen with. :enemigos: Known enemies of this character. :ocupacion: The character's job occupation. Student for the kids of Dimmsdale Elementary School. :hogar: The planet the character is from. Earth/Fairy World/Yugopotamia/Anti-Fairy World/Pixie World :Residencia: The city the character is from, as well as the house that they live in if shown. :Intereses: What this character usually is doing when they are shown on the show. :frase: If this character has a goal on the show. :padres: This character's mother and father if known. :abuelos: This character's grandparents. :esposa: The character's husband or wife. :hijo: The character's children. :nieto: The character's grandchildren. :mascota: The names of any pets, or types of pets if the name is unknown, that this character owns. :otros: Any other relationships not listed, example: Uncle, Niece, Nephew, Aunt :Voz: Whoever this character is voice acted by. See also *plantilla:Infobox villano *plantilla:Infobox estrella de cine *Categoria:Infobox plantilla